Un 31 octobre
by Colibrii
Summary: Elle l'attend et pendant qu'elle attend, elle se rappelle leur histoire.


Bonjour ou bonsoir

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit avec grand plaisir et qui j'espère vous plaira.

Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR et je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages sans en tirer le moindre centimes.

Bonne lecture (ou du moins, je l'espère)

Missie Moon

* * *

><p>La jeune femme se regarda dans la glace, une nouvelle fois, vérifiant son maquillage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur de son salon. Vingt et une heure. Il était en retard. Mais ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?<p>

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce du regard à la recherche de la moindre imperfection. Stressée, elle se leva pour aller vérifier la table. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant le chandelier et la rose rouge avec lesquels elle l'avait décorée. Dire qu'il y avait de cela à peine un an, elle aurait juré ne jamais faire ça. Pourtant aujourd'hui tout était différent. Oui, tout était différent depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à la pensée de leur rencontre. Un an et demi plus tôt. Elle revoyait son air arrogant et le sourire séducteur qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'elle était venue prendre sa commande. Elle se rappelait la manière dont elle l'avait remballé d'un seul regard. Elle avait appris plus tard que c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était intéressé à elle. Lui, le séducteur, n'avait pu accepter le fait qu'il ne lui plaise pas. Il était revenu plusieurs fois à la terrasse du café où elle travaillait. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et s'étaient rapprochés allant de confessions en discussions anodines. Elle avait appris qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui à seize ans. Elle lui avait dit avoir vingt-quatre ans et travailler pour payer ses études. Elle rêvait de devenir avocate. Il avait souri, lui avait avoué être policier et n'avoir que vingt ans.

Elle ne savait à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Peut-être lors de leur premier baiser ou encore de leur première fois. Ou peut-être tout simplement au long de leurs discussions.

Elle ne savait pas non plus à quel moment, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas intéressé par le grand amour. Elle savait juste qu'il lui avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour elle quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement le bond que son cœur avait fait dans sa poitrine en l'entendant prononcer la phrase magique. Il avait paru gêné. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais fait de telle déclaration auparavant. Elle lui avait souri, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser avant de lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Il avait semblé rassurer. Peut-être n'était-il pas si sûr de lui malgré son apparente arrogante.

Elle effleura la rose des doigts. Les souvenirs du premier dîner chez ses parents lui revenaient. Son père n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions indiscrètes sous son regard impuissant. Pourtant, il s'en était sorti merveilleusement répondant avec une politesse et un calme peu communs. Ce qui avait fait dire à sa mère qu'il était sans doute bien né. Elle lui avait posé la question lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez elle. Elle n'eut en réponse qu'un rire tonitruant semblable à un aboiement. Il l'avait embrassée évitant une nouvelle fois ses questions sur sa famille. Il n'aimait pas en parler et ne lui en disait jamais rien. C'était à peine si elle savait qu'il avait un frère cadet. Il lui en avait parlé un soir avouant qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Il avait paru gêné en en s'apercevant de quoi il parlait et avait détourné la conversation à l'aide d'une blague.

Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait bien, elle savait peu de choses sur sa vie en dehors d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ses amis. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés à ce propos. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait honte d'elle. Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Il avait ajouté qu'il ne pouvait pas les présenter pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Puis il l'avait prise dans ses bras voulant sans doute se faire pardonner le fait de la tenir ainsi éloignée de son autre vie.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et remarqua que les spaghetti bolognaises étaient déjà froides. Elle devrait les réchauffées lorsqu'il arriverait. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir attendant encore et toujours l'arrivée de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photographie qui ornait le meuble du téléphone. Il la tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la joue tandis qu'elle souriait à pleines dents. Qu'elle était heureuse depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme avant et elle avait l'espoir de faire sa vie avec lui.

-Pourvu qu'il prenne bien la nouvelle, souffla-t-elle en caressant son ventre tendrement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Vingt et une heure trente. Il avait plus d'une heure de retard mais elle ne désespérait pas. Peut-être avait-il eu un souci au travail qui l'avait empêché d'être à l'heure.

Elle attendit, attendit, attendit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte vers une heure du matin.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla sur le canapé. Elle se redressa, jeta des coups d'œil inquiets espérant sans doute le voir. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit aussitôt. Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour se changer rapidement, attrapa ses clefs de voiture, verrouilla sa porte avant de descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble d'un pas rapide.

Elle se rendit rapidement dans la rue où il habitait et fronça les sourcils en voyant des gens habillés de manière étrange s'embrasser dans la rue. L'un d'eux vint même vers elle, lui fit un sourire bienveillant et déclara :

-Vous devriez faire la fête vous aussi les moldus ! Il est mort après tout !

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou, s'excusa et se dirigea en trottinant vers l'immeuble où il habitait. Elle tapa le code et monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle s'arrêta devant le numéro quatre, leva le poing et frappa.

-Sirius ! C'est Rebecca ! Ouvre-moi ! lança-t-elle.

Des pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur. La jeune femme fut soulagée. Soulagement qui disparut dès que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva en face d'un homme qui lui était inconnu. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

-La petite amie de Sirius ! Il est là ?

-Non, répondit-il tout aussi froidement.

-Vous savez où il est ? interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète. On avait rendez-vous, il n'est pas venu, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

-Là où il doit être, répliqua l'autre.

-C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Vous êtes une Moldue, ou quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

-Une quoi ? questionna-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Vous en êtes vraiment une… s'étonna-t-il. J'y crois pas ! Le salaud ! ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Rebecca le regardait sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était d'abord être une Moldue ? Etait-ce une insulte ? Et pourquoi avoir injurié Sirius ? Que se passait-il ?

-Sirius ne reviendra pas, lâcha-t-il finalement. Vous n'avez pas vu les informations, ce matin ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Où était le rapport avec les informations ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

-Sirius a été arrêté par la police, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a tué dou… treize personnes, déclara-t-il.

Le sang de Rebecca se glaça. Elle jeta un regard effaré à l'homme en face d'elle.

-Co… Comment… Mais… Mais c'est impossible, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je suis… désolé, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ne me touchez pas, lança-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas possible, il mentait ? Sirius ne pouvait avoir fait ça !

Elle se précipita dans sa voiture ne faisant pas attention aux personnes étranges qui faisaient la fête. La colère monta en elle alors qu'elle démarrait et fut obligée de les voir à nouveau. Comment pouvaient-ils être si joyeux alors qu'elle souffrait autant. Elle roula jusqu'à chez elle, monta les marches de son immeuble, pénétra dans son appartement et se précipita vers la télévision pour l'allumer. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le visage de Sirius apparaître à l'écran. Le présentateur, l'air grave, annonçait qu'il s'agissait du meurtrier.

Dès que ce mot fut prononcé, Rebecca fut comme déconnectée de la réalité. Les paroles du présentateur devinrent floues. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Le son de la sonnerie de son téléphone lui parvint comme venant de très loin. Mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle se coucha en boule sur son canapé. Les larmes coulaient en silence le long ses joues et venaient mouiller le tissu.

**Sirius Black ! Son Sirius était un meurtrier !**

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p>

J'accepte toutes les critiques et je ne mords pas.


End file.
